


League

by Bushwah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, F/M, Relationship Negotiation, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Naruto is obviously out of Hinata's league. Fortunately, the reverse is also true.





	League

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velorien/gifts).



"So... how do you want to do this?" Naruto said, scratching his neck bashfully.

Hinata blushed. "Um, can I..." She put her fingers together. Naruto didn't interrupt. "...can-I-lean-on-you?"

Naruto sat up straighter on the park bench and tried to look appropriately soft. "Yeah, that sounds good."

She hesitated another moment, then closed the distance between them, putting her head on his shoulder. As an afterthought, she swept her hair out from under her head, splaying it along Naruto's neck.

He held perfectly still, staring straight ahead, barely breathing. After a few long moments, he relaxed a bit. "If I put my arm around you...?"

Hinata nodded frantically, and his stiff, disbelieving smile became something quieter, steadier, but no less astonished. They sat there as the shadows of the trees shifted over them, trending eastward, in a silence neither dared to break.


End file.
